


pillsbury doughboyfriend || pillsbury dough boy (popin fresh) x reader

by sad_dumdumb



Category: Pillsbury Company "Pillsbury Doughboy" Commercials
Genre: Bakery, Baking, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mascots, Other, POV, Reader-Insert, Weird, fast food mascots, food mascots - Freeform, genz, pillsbury - Freeform, pillsbury doughboy - Freeform, popin fresh, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_dumdumb/pseuds/sad_dumdumb
Summary: POV: you start to simp for a pastry...but hell, he's pretty damn fine for a pastry.-[y/n] is your average out-of-high school and community college student, who works oddly timed shifts at their local grocery store.One night, they stumble upon a newly opened bakery run by a peculiar dough-like man they can't seem to escape. Who is this tasty looking bread man? Why can't you seem to stop thinking about him?... does he think about you too?
Relationships: Romance - Relationship, Spicy - Relationship, pillsbury doughboy x reader
Kudos: 4





	1. explanation from the author

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, you are dating a humanized version of the pillsbury dough boy, not the actual 5 inch tall anthropomorphic claymation doughboy (unless thats what you really want). This human version of the dough boy is described in the story, but in your brain you can imagine him as whatever you like. ;)  
> you can also read this story on wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/1026951035-pillsbury-doughboy-friend-pillsbury-doughboy-x

I know exactly why you clicked this: you're curious and probably just a little bit h*rny

(its wattpad, you know I'm right)

I did already publish a pillsbury doughboy x reader fic last year, but I don't like the direction I put it in so I'm trying again :P 

Anyways, lets begin as to why I'm writing this:

Okay, so you probably know who the pillsbury doughboy is, right?

His real name is Popin' Fresh, but he is more widely known as the Pillsbury Doughboy

Imagine him but he's grown up into a human. He's taller, maybe has some of that dreamy anime-boy silver hair, has hazy blue eyes and a tasteful amount of dad bod (however much dadbod you want in this dreamt up image, if that's your thing).  
Imagine this unbaked dough man develops an interest in you, and starts baking you cookies and cakes to catch your attention. He decorated the cakes with soft pastel colors, and lace like frosting patterns... he's so sweet and kind, and he's also very ticklish...   
Also, he's a baker. He has a fairly strong build, and ofc a good pair of buns (hhhhahh, hahh.. get it? He's dummy thicc).

anyways, do you see what I'm trying to say now? Or are you reading this bc you want a weird fan fiction to read at 3am? 

I'm not sure whether to make this fic really dumb and weird or really soft and light hearted, I'm probably gonna bounce between the two. Oh well!

Either way I hope you enjoy this strange work of literature I am posting to the Internet :,)


	2. chapter 1 - encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this work, you are dating a humanized version of the pillsbury dough boy, not the actual 5 inch tall anthropomorphic claymation doughboy (unless thats what you really want). This human version of the dough boy is described in the story, but in your brain you can imagine him as whatever you like. ;)  
> you can also read this story on wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/1026951035-pillsbury-doughboy-friend-pillsbury-doughboy-x

Chapter 1: encounter  
(A/N: for the point of the story, we're gonna say you work at a grocery store that's open 24/7)

It was a long day, or rather, a long night. You knew you shouldn't have taken that graveyard shift at your job, your sleep schedule was wack as it was already, and you just made it worse, but time-and-a-half during the dead hours of the night where no one really bothers you is kinda nice. 

You walked out of the store, coat zipped up to your chin and backpack snuggly on your shoulders, the eye-straining fluorescent bulbs of the store were shining behind you as you walked past the parking lot. Luckily, your job and your apartment were within walking distance of each other. Even though the neighborhood you lived in was relatively safe, you always took a specific route from work to home just to avoid any trouble. You pulled your phone from your pocket, it was 3:58am. “Well my sleep schedule is fucked’ you thought.

It was then that a big fatty droplet of ice cold water suddenly dropped straight on the center of your head. Well fuck, its raining. You checked your backpack to see if you had an umbrella. Nothing.  
Well fuck me I guess, you thought. You started picking up your pace, hoping to make it home before a downpour of skydaddy tears could soak you wet. Your feet couldn’t keep up with the weight of the rain.   
*sigh* “My ass would've stayed in the primordial soup if I knew there was gonna be days like this.” 

You resorted to taking shelter against a building, it had only a little bit of roof above your head, but it was better than nothing. Your fingers were getting numb, your ears were getting nippy too. It was colder than a witches tit. The rain was only getting heavier as you watched it literally slap against the sidewalk. You weren’t feeling very good about this, how long would you be out here?   
At least the rain is  
Really calming  
…   
It’s so  
Peaceful like this...  
.  
..  
And it smells  
…  
Huh?

Rain doesn’t smell like croissants? 

A door suddenly opened a few feet away from where you were standing. Warm light came pouring out of the doorframe, and silhouetted the figure of a man.

“Wait, what the—” You turned to face whoever was there.

“What are you doing out here at a time like this?”exclaimed the figure. His voice was as warm as the smell of whatever was trickling out of the kitchen behind him. “O’oh! Um, I was just trying to keep dry from the rain, I’m sorry.” the figure chuckled, putting a gloved hand behind his neck and let out a lighthearted chuckle. “Well you don’t look so dry. Come on inside, you’ll get sick if you stay out there for too long.” 

You were a bit hesitant, but the smell of warm buttery croissants and biscuits tempted you. He held the door open as you walked inside. It was so warm inside, you started to feel your fingies again. You let out an exhale of cold through your lips, and inhaled the warm doughy air through your nostrils. “T-thank you, sir. I’m sorry for having to burden you like this though.” You blew warm air on your fingers to warm them up. “What do you have to be sorry for?” 

You looked up at the mysterious figure who was previously standing in the doorway, and felt your ears turn warm. His face was pale like raw dough, framed by curly silver hair. His cheeks were lightly dusted in a pink blush, with freckles that sprinkled across his faces. The warmth of the light in the kitchen and his soft floury features gave his face a warm glow. He was taller than you, but he didn’t tower over you in any intimidating way. But you seemed to get lost on his map when you met his eyes. His irises were clouded in a deep sapphire hue, they wellowed so deep you almost fell into them. 

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” you suddenly snapped out of your daydream and back into the reality that you were a dumbass staring into a stranger’s eyes for a little too long. “O-oh, yeah, I’m good!” you averted your eyes, letting out a goofy grin to try and cover your dumb ass from simping. 

“Here, I’ll get you something to eat.” He quickly walked past you to get to the bread rack that was standing behind you. “That’s okay I’m not―” before you could finish your sentence, he crouched down to get to whatever pastries were on the bottom. You glanced down and almost gasped. 

Woah, thicc… 

You averted your gaze back up to prevent yourself from doing something stupid, now wasn’t the time for admiration, not after the eye thing. “All of these are fresh, but I keep the warmer ones on the lower racks― Here, I’ll get you a big one.” He grabbed a warm croissant with a napkin, and set it on a small pastry plate and handed it to you. The croissant was big, and almost as juicy as his thicc voluptuous cheek… Your nostrils were overwhelmed with the delicious scent of flaky buttery goodness. Your mouth was watering. 

“Thank you, but I don’t have any way to pay you for this.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve made a hundred others. It’s on the house.” He smiled. His smile was warm too. God why is it getting so damn warm in here?

You took a bite of the croissant. If taste buds had vocals, they would all be moaning as you took a bite of that croissant. “Wow..” you said, wiping your mouth of butter. “That was bussin’.” The doughy man smiled “I’m glad you approve.” You took another bite, thoroughly savoring the pastry instead of gulping it down like a pelican as you normally do with food. 

“By the way, I should have probably asked this sooner, but what’s your name?” you swallowed your bite and looked up at the chef. 

“I’m [Y/N].” 

“It’s nice to meet you, [Y/N]. My name is Poppin, Poppin Fresh.”


End file.
